Curse
by Terrified of Logic
Summary: The black talisman stood out sharply on the pale skin, the exact motif matching the violet trace on Ciel's right eye. "Look at it." Sebastian continued in a low undertone, his breath cool on the Phantomhive's neck. And Ciel looked. He couldn't tear his eyes away from his reflection. Prompt: Curse.


.

x

_Curse_

x

.

Ciel sat perched on the edge of the love seat located in his bathroom, watching Sebastian prepare his bath. He had taken off his white cotton gloves in order to check the temperature of the hot water running. The Young Master liked his water close to scalding, as if the temperature of the water could purify the sins committed. Sebastian opened up a cabinet and located a bottle, after checking the label, he proceeded to pour a measured amount of it into the churning water. Instantly the sweet smell of lavender filled the room, and Ciel could just see bubbles and foam beginning to form.

He drew his silk-lined bathrobe closer to his body and unconsciously brushed some hair away from his right eye. He caught the action in the mirror and paused mid-stroke. The light purple glow of the contract seal seemed to pulse slightly, as if it had a life of it's own.

Curious, Ciel quietly slipped off the chair and padded over to the large vanity mirror for a closer look. Ciel rarely looked into mirrors. He never needed to, Sebastian always dressed him and if there was a blemish on the Earl's form, his butler would be sure to fix it. But there was another reason Ciel rarely looked into mirrors. He disliked his reflection, from the branded Mark on his back to the contract seal in his right eye, they were all symbols of ownership.

No matter how hard Ciel tried to portray himself as an independent and capable person, the physical markings on his body proved otherwise. He narrowed his eyes at his reflection, the marks were a blight on his pride and the young Earl felt revolted. He was no different to livestock, the cattle that were branded to be sold and eventually eaten… except it was not his flesh that would be consumed… The thought of being compared to something as docile as cattle caused anger to flare within the boy.

The purple pentagram glowed brightly again and Ciel leaned into his reflection, so close that his nose nearly bumped against the glass. He had never seen the contract seal in such detail before. The faint lines that outlined the pentagram stretched across his iris, staining the deep indigo into a violet hue.

He felt rather than saw Sebastian's presence appear behind him suddenly. A large hand rested on his hip, holding him in place. Ciel pulled back slightly to see Sebastian raise his left hand, still ungloved, the back of the hand facing the mirror.

"Pretty, isn't it?" He whispered into boy's ear, who tried to suppress a shiver.

The black talisman stood out sharply on the pale skin, the exact motif matching the violet trace on Ciel's right eye.

"Look at it." Sebastian continued in a low undertone, his breath cool on the Phantomhive's neck. And Ciel looked. He couldn't tear his eyes away from his reflection.

Ciel could feel his robe being slipped off his shoulders, dropping and pooling around his ankles.

"I own you." The demon said with a delicious drawl.

That brought Ciel out of his subdued trance with a snap.

"You're wrong." He said fiercely turning around to face the demon angrily. "_I_ own you." His violet eye flashed, the seal glowing brightly, strongly.

Sebastian sucked in a silent breath, appraising the lovely image before him: Ciel standing and quivering with rage, his essence and soul being tarnished further by his desolation and denial, but most of all his deep rooted desire for revenge. Sebastian let out a small hiss of approval before suddenly sinking down to one knee, head bowed, holding the Earl's delicate hand in his own.

"Then give me my order, my Lord."

_fin._

* * *

_More Kuroshitsuji practice, this time a sligtly darker (?) attempt at exploring their relationship and Ciel's psyche. Today's prompt was: Curse. I debated on whether to compile all the oneshots into one fic, but... meh. _


End file.
